


the moment I got used to the darkness, the stars fell and fell

by minjilix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Prince Kim Seungmin, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, villain kids 3racha + hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjilix/pseuds/minjilix
Summary: "Here, this is gonna be your room from now on. All the other rooms are occupied so try not to make too much noise or we'll get noise complaints," he scrunches up his nose in distaste, something Jisung noticed he does often. "And by we I mean me, for some reason.""Pity," Says Chan, feeling absolutely not a single ounce of pity.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	the moment I got used to the darkness, the stars fell and fell

**Author's Note:**

> lol so....this came from chan's purple hair, bluesung living in my mind rent free and me listening to the descendants ost on repeat for a week straight. not much to say except that i was sleep deprived through the whole 2 days i wrote this chapter so it might be kinda bad lmao
> 
> title from from me by gfriend 

Jisung stares incredulously at the royal guard standing before them, his pristine purple and white uniform looking as out of place in the dark and gritty rundown building as the proposition he’s making them. 

“Uhm,” Hyunjin shifts on his feet, looking bewildered “Could you repeat that again?” 

The guard eyes Hyunjin up and down, clearly judging him and displeased at the request. But hey, is  _ their _ home island he’s at and Jisung supposes he can’t deny it when he’s following royal orders, apparently. So he just clears his throat, somehow conveying his annoyance through the noise, and speaks again. 

“Prince Kim Seungmin has issued a new project program for teenagers from the Isle Of The Lost,” there’s a grimace on his face as he says the name and Jisung has to hold himself back from punching it right off. “To enroll in the school of Levanter as a chance to finish their studies properly  _ and _ get re-integrated in society.” 

Jisung has a lot to say about all of that, specifically the part of being reintegrated into society, as if they were ever a part of it to begin with, as if the royals and the nobles and even the  _ commoners _ hadn’t shun them out since before they were even born. He doesn’t say any of that though, only keeps quiet and watches as Chan steps forward slowly, making sure to look at the guard straight in the eyes before speaking. 

“Fuck no.” is all he says before turning on his heels and walking away from the guard, Hyunjin scrambling to follow close behind. Jisung and Changbin are ready to do so too. 

The guard clears his throat again, except this time he sounds more nervous than annoyed, and he visibly flinches at the way Chan stops in his tracks. “Y — you cannot refuse. It is a project program but also an order from the King and Queen themselves.”

He wants to roll his eyes, wants to also tell the guy to fuck off and never come back to their Isle, to leave them alone and leave it clear that they — or at least he, has no intention whatsoever of mingling with stuck up royal and nobbles who see him as nothing more than dirt under their fancy, overly expensive brand shoes. 

Changbin makes a low growl in his throat, fists clenched at his side and Jisung realizes he had been surprisingly quiet since the moment the guard stepped in their line of sight. 

“Why us?” He asks, and the guard’s nervous gaze shifts from Chan to Changbin. 

“You were hand-picked by the Prince himself. I do not know any more than that.” The guard swallows, and seems to still himself before continuing. “If you wish to know more you’ll have to ask the Prince directly.”

Hyunjin scoffs, but Chan laughs. It is cruel and mean and is the laugh he directs at people after he makes them beg for mercy. Jisung never wants to be on the receiving end of that laugh. Clearly neither does the guard if the way he squirms in place and adverts his gaze from Chan to the floor is any indication. 

In a second, Chan is standing in front of the guard, close enough that the guy has to back away some steps. There’s a beat of silence where Chan seems to be ascecing him, towering over him despite actually being a few centimeters shorter. His eyes shine yellow and the guard is visibly trembling. His bravado and disdain nowhere to be seen now.

“Tell me…” he looks down at the uniform where there’s a name tag embroidered that Jisung didn’t bother reading. “ _ Taeyoung _ , is the Prince stupid?”

“E — excuse me?”

“He must be a fucking  _ moron _ to think we’d ever agree to this stupidity.” Chan takes a step closer, Taeyoung takes a step back. “He thinks he can lure us out of our home with such a foolish trick?”

Taeyoung shakes his head, hands raised defensively. “I — it’s not a trick! This is real! He’s giving you this opportunity — ”

“Opportunity!? Don’t make me laugh!” In a swift motion Chan’s hand is splayed against Taeyoung’s uniform-clad chest, right on top of the royal crest, a golden yellow smoke surrounds his hand before the crest starts to turn into ash, pieces of burnt uniform falling to the ground and leaving a hole in the middle of the clothing. 

Taeyoung whimpers in fear, eyes screwed shut and hands trembling in front of his face. Jisung almost feels bad for him,  _ almost _ . He knows what these people think of them, he knows that their fear comes from hatred and exclusion. He knows that the reason they have never seen anything other than grey waters, grey skies, dirty streets and crumbling buildings is because of them. So he doesn’t feel bad, not really, but he pities this guy’s fate if he keeps on pushing Chan’s buttons. 

“That is enough.”

A woman steps from out of the shadows of the curtains draped on the entrance of the building. Short black hair frames her stoic face, lips settled on a thin line and eyes hard and challenging as she stares directly at Chan. 

She wears a similar uniform to Taeyoung, except her crest has more complicated swirls and flowers, and there is an actual gold sword resting against her hip. Her heeled boots echo around them as she takes deliberate steps towards the boys, hand positioned and ready to take out the sword if needed. Jisung recoils at that, hand clenching around the handle of his own dagger.

“Let go of him, please.” She’s commanding, it’s clear in her voice. She stays a few paces away, but her posture tells Jisung she’s ready to come closer any minute now.

“Who the hell are you.” Is what Chan says instead, hand still on Taeyoung’s chest. 

It seems to displease the woman, because she purses her lips and narrows her eyes for a second before schooling her expression back to what it was before.

“Hwang Eunbi, head of Levanter’s Royal Guard.” This time she does step closer. “And is in your best interest to let go of him.”

There’s a threat to her voice that they can all recognize, and Jisung has to place a hand on Changbin’s arm to stop him from possibly trying to plummet this woman to the ground.

Eventually, after a staring contest between Hwang Eunbi and Chan, he lets go of the kid, stepping back just enough so Taeyoung can scurry away and hide behind the woman. 

“You have two days to get your things packed and ready to go. This is not an option, it is an order.”

“We don’t follow your orders.” Hyunjin hisses. "Or anyone's." 

“It is not from me but from the King and the Queen themselves,  _ and _ the Prince.”

Jisung is about to reiterate what Hyunjin said, that they don't follow anyone's order, not even  _ Royal _ orders, but it seems that she’s done with the discussion already, not even letting any of them open their mouths as she turns around and promptly walks out, a shaking and scared Taeyoung following her close behind while clinging to her clothes.

There is silence, even after they are sure the guards are gone and no longer within hearing distance, none of them talk. That is until Changbin kicks a metal pole that was laying around, voice almost a growl as he exclaims —

“What the fuck!?” He kicks the pole again, and Jisung winces at the noise. “Who the hell do they think they are?! Who the hell do they think  _ we _ are!”

“Fools, apparently.” 

Jisung nods, they really think they will be stupid enough to leave the comfort of their home, to what? Get judged? Maybe get imprisoned for crimes they didn’t even commit, again? There’s no way either of them are going anywhere. Especially not after Chan declared they weren’t, Chan’s word was always final, and it didn’t seem like anyone disagrees anyways. 

Jisung feels like ripping someone’s head off for the second time that day when they get home and the first thing that greets them is Chan’s mother’s horribly annoying voice, loudly declaring from the top of the stairs that, “You are going to go to that school and you are going to do it for  _ us _ !” 

By  _ us _ , she means their parents of course, who are all also standing there waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, sickly proud grins stretched over their faces even though Jisung knows they feel no ounce of pride for them at all. 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” Chan’s mother steps down, one dramatic step by dramatic step. “You’re going to accept that invitation and you’re gonna do it for us.”

If Jisung wasn’t deathly afraid of Chan’s mother, he’d probably scoff and call her ridiculous, call her an idiot for thinking they would ever do something for them. But he is extremely and deathly afraid of this woman, knows the power she holds even when having been stripped of her wings and her magical staff thus he has no desire to end up on her bad side.

“What do you mean by that exactly?” Chan asks, hands fidgeting nervously with the loose thread of his jacket the way he only does when speaking to his mother. 

It’s Jisung’s mom that speaks next, a delighted laugh leaving her lips before she’s sauntering over to them, eyes shining with a mischief that makes him sick to his stomach.

“Well you see, this is a great opportunity for us to take back what is ours!” 

_ Nothing was ever yours _ , he thinks, but bites his tongue and keeps quiet. 

Chan’s mother doesn’t seem to take kindly to being interrupted, she never does, but she gives his mom a tight lipped smile and pushes her out of the way. She places a hand on Chan’s shoulder, seemingly gentle before she squeezes and Jisung can see Chan’s body tense.

“Go there, take Fairy Godmother’s wand, the king’s crown, and bring them to me. We are gonna be  _ free _ again.” 

Not a single word she said sounds good to Jisung. He knows that there was a time where Chan’s mother wasn’t this evil, power hungry person, back when she lived where she belonged and had what was rightfully hers— but those times are long gone, and all she is, all Jisung can see is someone dangerous, someone that even though he hates the people outside of the Isle and the ones who put them in it, he would never wish upon them whatever it is that this woman is planning. 

None of them say anything as she continues on, telling them how her plan is for them to basically infiltrate the school, and by addition, the kingdom itself. How they are gonna find a way to take Fairy Godmother’s wand which possesses enough magic to break them free from their floating prison and the King’s crown, that apparently also possesses some magical qualities she doesn’t seem to want to specify on. Jisung watches as she dramatically explains everything, as she lays it all over the table for them. He watches the emotions flash all over Chan’s face before he settles on his usual unreadable expression, mouth set in a firm line and eyes hard. His hands are clenched at his side and Jisung has the urge to hold them tight and get him, get all of them away from this place. They may be evil children but they are not anyone’s peons or puppets. 

Whatever wicked and fucked up acts they may carry, they do so by their own volition, it is in their own power to do the things they do. 

“I don’t care what you have to do, or who you have to hurt or kill. I want them as soon as possible. So start packing and get ready.” 

There is a finality to her words that no one dares to challenge, so they don’t. They stare at her retreating back as she makes her way towards the kitchen, soon followed by the rest of the adults.

“I...guess we are going…” Chan sounds dejected, and his expression has melted away to reveal concern in the purse of his lips and the furrow of his brows. He sags against Hyunjin when the younger boy places an arm around his shoulders. 

The trek upstairs is accompanied by Changbin’s commentary on how angry he is about the situation, followed by Hyunjin’s exasperated sighs at his constant whining. Jisung has half the mind to not push them down the stairs for being so annoying. 

“Chan,” He calls after the older boy, standing in the doorway to their shared bedroom.

“Yeah?” Chan doesn’t look up from where he’s digging into his drawer, pulling out clothes and laying them on his half made bed.

“Are you okay with this?” Is a stupid question, Jisung knows it is. None of them are okay with this. They have once again been stripped of their free will to choose their fate. Not even once, but twice on a single day, less than two hours apart. 

Chan chuckles, but is humorless and Jisung can see his insecurity in the pained smile he sends him. “Does it even matter?”

Jisung watches him for a second, “I suppose not.” 

They pack in silence, fitting almost all of their wardrobe in the patched up duffel bags they stole a few years ago to store also stolen food from the street cart vendors. Jisung wants to say something, to fill the tense and sad air, but he can’t. There are no words that can make the situation better, all they can do is pretend they are the evil people everyone says they are, the wicked children they were born to be. 

At least they still have Changbin and Hyunjin, he thinks as he hears them arguing in the room next door, debating whether the bag Hyunjin took belongs to him or the other boy. Chan laughs, a genuine one that Jisung’s glad to finally hear again, and he shakes his head when he locks eyes with Jisung. 

The next two days are spent strategically avoiding their parents, and anyone who even tries to utter a word about the Levanter kingdom. Word had spread fast and now most, if not all of the Isle knows what the deal is. A few have approached them to simply give them the stink eye and call them traitors, to which Chan replied by turning them upside down with a flick of his finger and sending them flying towards whatever pile of garbage was closer. 

It works for the most part, hiding in the building no one dares enter because they know it practically belongs to them, and their parents don’t care enough to go out of their way to look for them. They are discussing whether Changbin or him is gonna be the first one to get into a fist fight with a Royal when someone disturbs their carefully crafted peace.

“So it’s true, you’re leaving us.” Hongjoong says, hands inside the pockets of his jeans and a smirk on his face. They didn't hear him coming, but somehow they never do, he's always been better at stealth than any of them are.  _ A pirate thing _ he said once when Jisung asked half-annoyed half-curious during an argument with him and his crew. 

And of course of all people to come and bother them it had to be Hongjoong, the guy just loves to pick on them like he somehow is better than them. Jisung feels even weirder about leaving the Isle when he realizes that Hongjoong will seize the opportunity and  _ do _ something while they are gone.

His blue hair has a green tone to it that Jisung doesn’t remember seeing on him the last time they talked, and he wonders if that’s a side effect from not being in seawater for some time or if that’s just how his hair works. Either way, he doesn’t ask, only glares as the boy gets closer and stands in front of Chan, towering over him as the latter remains seated on the ground. 

“I’m not leaving anyone, there’s no one to leave behind.” Chan says offhandedly, pretending like Hongjoong's presence doesn't bother him.

“Ouch, and here I thought I meant something.” 

“You thought wrong,” Hyunjin stands up, almost putting himself between their leader and Hongjoong. “Now leave, you’re not welcome here.”

“Oh trust me, I’m aware.” Hongjoong scoffs, gives one last glance towards Chan and then shakes his head. Amusement clear in his voice when he says, “Good luck with your new friends, then.” 

Jisung doesn’t know the complete history of whatever went down between his friend and Hongjoong, they used to all hang out at some point, he even taught Jisung how to use a sword back then. But one day Chan and him butted heads, Jisung doesn't know about what or what exactly was said that day but he knows enough to dislike him and he knows Hongjoong enough to make him instinctively reach out for the dagger sitting comfortably at his hip whenever he comes around them. Even though he mostly never does anything more than mock them and jab insults at them like a poor imitation of a high school bully. 

“God I can’t stand him,” Huffing and shaking his head Hyunjin throws up a middle finger in the general direction from where Hongjoong had come from. 

"Me neither," Changbin agrees.

"What did he even do?" He dares ask for the first time since he was made aware Hongjoong wasn't a friend anymore. 

Chan's gaze is locked on the place the blue haired boy had been, almost dazedly staring at it. "It's more about what I didn't do." 

Well that's not ominous at all.

"Great, thanks for the insight." 

Chan snorts and shakes his head, throwing his jacket at Jisung's head and standing up from the floor. 

"C'mon they are coming to get us soon."

There's an actual godforsaken limousine outside of their house, parked awkwardly in front of their whitering and gray front garden. 

Jisung grimaces at the crest of the Kingdom plastered on the front of it, almost shining under the dim light of the sun. Is such a big display, so formal and disgusting. He hates the idea of getting inside of that, hates the idea of  _ leaving _ . But as he watches Chan's mother talk to her son in hushed whispers and a stern face he knows they have no other choice. 

There's a small crowd formed around them and Jisung takes the time to glare at them for at least ten seconds to make them squirm uncomfortably. He succeeds, and has the delight to see some of them hurry away and back to where they came from.

"Jisungie~" He takes a deep breath and turns around to see his mother holding a golden mirror in her outstretched hand. "For you, a special mirror, like the one I have! But smaller, of course."

_ I don't need it _ , he almost snaps. 

"Thanks, mom." he says instead and takes the pocket mirror in his hand. 

The outside is golden with cravings that resemble the Kingdom's crest, and he thinks she must've gotten it illegally because it is simply too beautiful and too well kept to have been acquired directly from the Isle. He can also feel its magic curse through his fingers, the mirror sparkling once, twice before its surface looks like clear water and then turns back into its normal form. Yeah, it's definitely not his mother's. 

He pockets it anyways, it'll probably come in handy for something or other. 

"It's time to go." The driver announces, opening the limousine' door for them. 

Chan is the first one to enter, face set hard and gaze not leaving the ground as he settles into the seat. They all follow him soon after, Jisung hesitates for only a second before entering, hand gripping tightly the handle of the door as he slams it shut before the driver can. The glare he receives for it is worth it.

It is only when the car is approaching the outskirts of the Isle, where the buildings and houses trickle down into mere rubble and dirt that he realizes there’s no way out of here, there never has been, that’s the exact reason why they’ve never been able to leave. And apparently so do the rest of his friends.

Hyunjin is plastered to the window in a matter of seconds, eyes wide and palms flat against it, says “Uh, guys? I think this is a trap!”

Changbin is also against the window in a matter of seconds, pushing Hyunjin to the side to see the car slowly driving to the edge of the Isle where there’s only the cold sea under them. Chan bangs on the glass separating them from the driver, yelling at him to stop the car. The driver doesn't seem to hear him, or simply does not care.

He holds onto the leather seats, knuckles turning white from his grip and breath starting to become uneven. There's no way this is how they die, Jisung doesn't think neither the King or Queen are  _ that _ stupid, but a part of him can't be so sure, all the years of mistreatment and alienation from their part makes him doubt their intentions. If they are willing to outcast every single person they deem a criminal whose to say they wouldn't take a shot at trying to get rid of them for good. 

Is Chan, bringing Hyunjin and Changbin back onto their seats and putting a hand on Jisung's shoulder, that calms them down, rolling down the windows and pointing to the sea—but instead they see a bridge, doesn't look really solid, more glitter and rainbow than actual structure. Jisung wrinkles his nose in distaste, but grips Chan's hand where it still rests on his shoulder and wills his heart to calm down when the car passes swiftly over the bridge, stable as if it was concrete and metal. 

"Holy shit," Changbin whispers, eyes wide. Jisung nods in agreement. 

There's a moment of silence as they all calm down, Hyunjin slumping down on his seat, hand over his chest and eyes closed. Changbin keeps staring out the window, paying close attention to their surroundings as they get closer to the other side of the bridge. 

The sky is brighter on this side, the clouds—white ones instead of sickly grey like they are used to—part to reveal a blue sky, sun shining down on everything it can reach. Jisung stares in awe at the green leaves of the trees and bushes that await them on the other side, flowers of all colors adorning the sides of the path the car goes down on. He's never seen so many bright colors in one place.

It is a stark contrast to the Isle, completely different from what they've known their whole lives and they haven't even seen half of it. Everything is brighter, healthier,  _ warmer _ . Jisung envies the people who have lived here their whole lives, a familiar feeling of hatred filling him up as he thinks about it, the sight of a perfect road and perfect houses surrounding it as they make their way to what he supposes is the school makes him twist his hands where he's holding onto the leather seat again, fingers burning where he presses them too hard against the material. 

They haven't even stepped a foot outside of the car and he already feels out of place, can feel how he's not welcomed here. The people walking the streets watch the car pass by and even though he's sure they can't see them with the rolled up tinted windows, he can still feel their judging gazes. 

The driver pulls the small window open, face barely turned towards them as he says, "We are nearing the school." 

"I already don't like this," Murmurs Hyunjin, lip caught between his teeth in a nervous habit. 

"Me neither…" Chan agrees, his voice barely a whisper and his eyes trained on the window as they get closer and closer to the gates of their new school. 

Jisung has been a nervous wreck his whole life, no matter what confident front he put on and how many fake crowns he wore, there was never a way to get rid of the uneasiness always brewing at the pit of his stomach, the underlying fear of  _ everything _ that hid beneath his ribcage and made his heart race erratically. He's always been nervous, always feared what will come next. And this time is no different, as the golden gates to the gigantic school open, Jisung can feel his palms sweat, his stomach turns into knots and makes him sick. 

There is a line of people waiting for them, and even more scattered around them watching the car slow to a stop. Jisung dreads the moment he has to step out of the vehicle.

"Well," Chan sighs, hand hesitant over the door handle "Here we are at last." 

"I don't wanna be here." Says Changbin, fists clenched on his lap, and Hyunjin nods in agreement, his own hands fidgeting with loose threads on his jacket. 

"I don't think we have any other options." 

Chan opens the door, the harsh light from the sun temporarily blinding Jisung as he clumsily steps out of the car, one hand against the door to find some balance. 

The next thing he sees is the smiling face of the crown prince, and the stoic ones from the guards and servants around them. 

"Welcome!" Is what the prince says, walking up to them with a confidence Jisung wasn't really expecting.

He looks at all of them for a moment, the smile never wavering even when Changbin glares at him and Jisung very obviously moves his hand towards his belt, where his dagger is. The prince doesn't budge but a few guards stand taller, all eyes on Jisung. He slowly lowers his hand when Chan gives him a pointed look. 

"Hi, I'm Kim Seungmin, the prin—"

"We know who you are, no need for introductions." Interrupts Chan, eyeing the hand the prince is offering before looking back up at him with a raised brow. 

The prince just smiles wider, almost beaming. Jisung gives Hyunjin a look, to which the taller one just replies with a shrug.

"Okay, well, it'd be nice if you introduced yourselves, though." Seungmin says, a slight chuckle in his voice. 

Chan sighs, sweeping purple bangs from his face in a sign of frustration before he plasters on his most harmless smile, dimples on his cheeks that Jisung notices the prince stare at for a second too long. 

"I'm Bang Chan," he signals towards the rest of them. "That's Changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin." 

Seungmin beams at them, nodding along to the names and turning towards each of them. "It's really nice to meet you— and to have you here."

Jisung snorts, about to retort with something but a voice speaks from behind the prince before he can.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's gonna be lovely." 

Turning around, Seungmin exclaims with open arms and the same smile still there "Minho-hyung! I thought you weren't gonna come to the welcome!" 

"Came to make sure you aren't getting yourself killed or mugged," the older boy says, eyes focused on the four of them.

Jisung narrows his eyes, locking gazes with the boy for a second, trying to also give him the same type of disgusted look he's receiving from him. It seems to work because the boy scoffs and turns towards the prince again. 

"It's going great, hyung, you shouldn't worry so much about me." His smile is more strained and less genuine, Jisung can tell is almost fake. 

"I really don't," the boy, Minho, says and maybe he was going for a joke or sarcasm but his voice falls flat and it sounds more like he's just stating a fact. 

Seungmin laughs, but is empty, and before anything else is said between them he turns back around and gestures towards the entrance of the school with his hands.

"Okay! Why don't I show you around the school and then we can get you settled, hm?" 

Hyunjin and him exchange looks before shrugging and following a resigned Chan with a grumpy Changbin at his heels as the prince starts to walk ahead of them, spouting facts about the school and pointing at their surroundings explaining each area. Minho trails after him too, a few paces behind Seungmin and scrunching up his nose at some of the commentary the younger boy makes.

This is gonna be a long day, Jisung thinks, already exhausted. 

Fifteen minutes later and enough eyerolls from Changbin to surely cause a headache, they come to a stop in front of two large staircases, branching to the right and the left, the kingdom themed decorations not stopping even on the walls of the stairs, portraits and pictures adorning them. 

"—And up there," he points to the stairs on the right. "Are your rooms, which Minho-hyung is going to take you to," his smile is easy going, and there's no arguing in his voice. 

Minho splutters, caught off guard and showing more emotion in his face than Jisung thought he was capable of. "No I'm not!" 

"You can show Jisung-ssi and Chan-ssi their room, and I'll show Changbin-ssi and Hyunjin-ssi, then."

"That's not what I—" 

Minho clamps his mouth shut, glaring at Seungmin in what seems a silent discussion between the two. Jisung stands there, awkwardly shifting in place waiting for the two of them to sort out their issues. He really has no patience for this, a royal spat that doesn't concern him is the least of his problems.

In the end the older boy huffs, shoulders sagging in a resigned fashion as he makes his way towards the stairs. Tousled brown hair falling over his eyes. 

"C'mon, let's go," he gestures with his hand and doesn't wait to see if Chan and him are coming before starting to walk up the steps. 

Admittedly, the school is ten times nicer than any shelter the Isle ever provided them, the roof actually works as intended and the walls don't have cracks or mold or secrete a foul smell that will make them change hiding spots every two weeks. Still, he doesn't feel comfortable in there, doesn't like the way even the purple carpet under his feet somehow screams  _ poor _ and  _ disgusting  _ at him. Everything in that place is probably worth more than anything he's ever owned or stolen, his cheap metal crowns and fake diamonds paling in comparison to the small pieces of gems attached to flower bases just for decoration. Jisung frowns at them and resists the urge to push them over the railing. 

Minho leads them towards a hallway with doors on each side, a big window at the end of it, the sun shining brightly through it and illuminating the entire expanse of corridor. He slows his steps and stops in front of the second to last door. 

"Here, this is gonna be your room from now on. All the other rooms are occupied so try not to make too much noise or we'll get noise complaints," he scrunches up his nose in distaste, something Jisung noticed he does often. "And by  _ we _ I mean me, for some reason." 

"Pity," Says Chan, feeling absolutely not a single ounce of pity. Minho can tell, clearly, and he glares at the other boy before relenting and opening the door for them.

"Welcome to your new home, I guess." Jisung steps inside gingerly, taking in on the beds and the desks, both bigger than he'd ever seen back at the Isle. "Don't know how much of a home it'd be for you, though." Minho murmurs under his breath. Jisung can't help but share the same thought.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i dislike how this came out but it was mostly to set the scene and introduce the main four. so excuse me if its bad dksndksks also as you can tell most of the plot/outline from the movie is gonna be kept but i'll make changes and probably mix the 3 movies together. i have no intention of rewriting the movies lmao i just wanted the uh concept lets say 


End file.
